1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for allowing for improvements in the repair of Periprosthetic fractures. In some embodiments, these improvements the inclusion of features within the implanted parenthesis allowing for use of an apparatus for effective and efficient alignment and installation of one or more fracture stabilization components and related components.
2. Related Art
The current state of fixation of periprosthetic fracture revolves around devices that are designed to avoid originally placed femoral or tibial components. With a multitude of different fracture patterns that could clinically exist, current solutions for the variability of fracture patterns revolve around the use of either an external bone plate or an internal medullary rod/nail.
The foregoing describes approaches for conventional periprosthetic fracture management. Such approaches often result in sub-optimal prognosis as compared with fracture management in the absence of a conventional prosthesis. Additional impacts to the patient recovery time result from significantly more invasive procedures being required for the application of such conventional fracture management devices.